


Changeling

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gender Shifting, Gossip, Hurt/Comfort, It’s worth it, Mischa Lives, Non-binary character, Other, Sex, Some Fluff, The art is in chapter five be patient, Two chapters of sex, Xe Xem Xyr pronouns, a wedding, fairytale AU, fantastic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: The short version? A fairytale. With fucking.The slightly longer version? A non-traditional fairytale featuring a non-binary gender shifting changeling Will, xyr betrothed Hannibal, Winston a winsome Wendigo, and a cast of magics, changelings and humans. With fucking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alondradepuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alondradepuerto/gifts), [bravewhenfearful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/gifts).



> Thank you so much to IndyBraveWhenFearful on twitter who gave me a lovely prompt which I have proceeded to massacre.
> 
> And oh yes, the art. Incredible thanks to TheSeaVoices. Look at this beauty! The version that moves can also be found on Twitter. Oh yes. It moves.

The first time Simonetta realised there might be something - definitely not a problem, but a something - was when her son, Hannibal, was almost five. Or, as is the wont of small children, ‘four and three quarters actually’. It happened in the town’s general store, and she was rather distracted, so it was hardly her fault that it escalated so fast.

“Mother, may I have something small?”

She had barely looked round. It wasn’t unusual for Hannibal to ask for some trifle from the store’s many interesting shelves and goods. Large purchases such as wands, or cloaks were saved for special occasions, but a little thing? She shooed him off.

“Don’t leave the store. And nothing more than a shilling.”

He didn’t reply and she thought no more of it, leaning in for a little more gossip with the store’s assistant Winston - a genial house Wendigo - and Mrs. Crawford, the wife of the town’s mayor. 

Simonetta was popular, for an outsider. When she’d married the old Count’s changeling child ten years ago, everyone had breathed a sigh of relief. And when her spouse had been as male as ever xe might be, she’d had a little boy. 

She glanced around. She could just see Hannibal’s head above a nearby set of shelves. She returned happily to her conversation.

She laughed at something Mrs. Crawford said and moved along the counter to the till. Even for the town it was an old fashioned thing. The elderly imp eyed her tiredly as it worked some keys and yawned. She smiled.

“Not much today, Mr. Franklyn. May I offer you something?”

It was the traditional courtesy, so the imp shrugged and reached for her basket. Hannibal arrived at her side.

“I found something small, Mother. I would like this, please.”

Franklyn the imp looked at Hannibal and then at his mother. For a human child Hannibal was all right in Franklyn’s books. Humans were mostly annoying, especially when small, but this one wasn’t terrible.

“Just put it on the counter top, Hannibal, so Mr. Franklyn can see.”

“Ahem.”

Simonetta looked at the imp in surprise. It was unusual for it to offer any kind of comment on someone’s purchase. She followed its eyes and glanced down at her son.

“Oh, my goodness. Where did you find…? Hannibal! This is someone’s baby. You can’t buy a baby!”

Hannibal’s face took on the stubborn cast that the whole town knew all too well.

“The baby likes me. I found xem. Why can’t I?”

The small changeling child, maybe a year old, grasped Hannibal’s neck tighter, xyr face buried against the soft nap of his jacket’s velvet collar, eyes tightly closed.

“Hannibal. Someone will be looking for xem. Where was xe?”

Hannibal shifted the weight of the baby in his arms. For something so small xe was remarkably heavy.

“In the aisle. Xe was sad. I didn’t think xe should be left all alone to be sad.”

Simonetta blinked at him and then looked around. Perhaps the parents had stepped out? Or were in some corner of the shop she couldn’t quite see. There were many nooks and crannies.

“Darling.” She crouched down beside her son. “It’s lovely of you to worry. But we can’t keep someone else’s baby. Even if xe is sad.” 

She reached out a hand and gently stroked the baby’s cheek. The child opened xyr eyes and regarded her solemnly. She could see dried tracks of tears smudged across xyr face. Perhaps Hannibal had wiped them away.

“Oh, thank goodness. I turned my back for just a moment. And then xe had gone. All right, my poppet? My sweets?”

The elderly, pepper-pot shaped woman reached for the baby. Hannibal frowned and held on tighter. She smiled at him.

“Oh, you’re the Count’s grandboy aren’t you? I thought so. And found my Will, eh? Well, no surprise there.”

She left the baby in Hannibal’s arms and regarded them both, head cocked to one side like a small, cheerful bird, and then smiled up at Simonetta.

“Have you finished your shoppings? Come and have a tea and bun. We’ll have to have a little chat.”

Simonetta blinked again, thought quickly, and turned back to the imp.

“Mr. Franklyn, please put these behind the counter for me, I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

As Franklyn put the basket into the cupboard behind the counter, the bell at the shop door rang. He watched as Winston took off its apron and made for the door to follow the humans. 

Now, imps, like so many of us, enjoy a good love story, especially ones that begin with a first meeting as sweet as this. Franklyn half smiled at Mrs. Crawford, much to her surprise.

...............................  
...............................


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years later.

Will yawned widely. Xyr birthday hat had slipped sideways just a little and after a day of much excitement, xe was tired. 

“Are you sleepy? I can put you in the trundle when we get back.”

Will nodded at xyr grandmother. 

“Please. Are we going soon?”

Granny Graham looked around the bustling hall. On the other side of the room she could see Hannibal talking to his grandfather. The old Count was delighted by the way things had fallen out. And the town? The town was glad the little changeling was Promised. Traditions died hard here and Granny was pleased that the Promising Party at Will’s seventh birthday had been attended by almost everyone. 

Will yawned again and xyr grandmother brushed her hand through xyr dark curls.

“We’ll slip out now. No one will mind. Shall I ask Hannibal?”

Will smiled. “He already knows.” 

Granny beamed, it was the way of these things, she felt the salt taste of magic in the air.

“All right then. Let’s be off, shall we?”

At the side door, Granny Graham grinned as Hannibal held it open.

“Good lad. Enjoy the party?”

Hannibal shrugged, but his face softened as Will grasped his hand firmly.

“It was quite nice. And I know it was important. Grandfather and my parents will join us at your house. I think they’re worried.”

Granny Graham looked at him. So the gossip had reached the Castle too. She nodded.

“Fair enough. Let’s get sleepyhead home and tucked up, and I’ll make some tea or something. Did your pama ask Bill?”

Hannibal nodded. “Yes, I think so. He’s worried too. He also had too much punch tonight, but Grandfather said there’s a spell.”

Granny laughed. “There is. And it’ll make him sick as a dog. Never mind. He’ll want to be sober if it’s about his little ‘un. Come on.”

**********

Hannibal gently patted Will’s head.

“Go to sleep now, it’s been a long day.”

Will yawned and snuggled down into the quilt covering the small trundle bed kept in the corner of xyr grandmother’s kitchen.

“I don’t mind staying up.”

“It’s just grown up talk. Boring things. You know. Look, here’s Winston.”

The small Wendigo, bound to Will and Hannibal since that first day by some complex magic his Grandfather still muttered about, climbed up beside them on the bed. Will stretched out a hand and Winston squeezed xyr small fingers in its claw. 

Hannibal listened to the grown-ups. It was all talk of the Promise. He knew how much the tradition of the Count marrying a changeling mattered to his Grandfather, but it was a long way away. Will would be close to female form then as xe was now. It didn’t really matter to Hannibal either way. A promise was a promise.

Hannibal hefted Winston onto his hip, and joined the adults at the table. His pama smiled tiredly at him.

“You’ve heard it too, Hannibal?”

He sat and looked round at the concerned faces.

“What Mason said at the party? He just doesn’t like changelings.”

Simonetta frowned.

“But his twin is a changeling, surely he must know what he says affects Margot as well?”

Will’s father nursed a cup of something that sent a foul smelling steam into the air. He grimaced as he swallowed another mouthful.

“He’s just a little monster. Spreading rumours. Upsetting people.”

The old Count made a face.

“Winston, what do the magics say?”

Winston hopped off Hannibal’s lap onto the table and stretched its neck forward, spread its arms wide, stood on tip toes and waved its hands. It was an impressive sight for one so small and round.

Hannibal’s pama sighed again.

“A Gossip? It will latch onto weak minded, prejudiced folks. Spread horrible stories. If the rumours take hold, all the changelings will be vulnerable.” 

Xe turned and looked at the little trundle bed in the corner. Will snuffled in xyr sleep. Simonetta reached out her hand and covered her spouse’s.

“Not just them. We’ll all have to be careful. Come down hard on anything horrible. It was bad last time wasn’t it? Darling?”

Her spouse looked at her, and then at their son. Hannibal was mature for his age but he shouldn’t have to carry such things. Xe smoothed down the skirt over xyr trousers.

“We must ignore it, give it no credence. It will go away eventually. It did last time.”

At the end of the table Bill snorted into his cup.

...............................  
...............................


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later

Will leaned forwards and stared at the portrait, one of maybe sixty crowded on to the walls of the long gallery on the second floor of the castle. The figure in the portrait frowned at xem. Xe eased back and smiled a little.

“Is this the first Count?”

The Count came and stood beside xem.

“Yes it is. Hannibal the Mad and Bad. Long time ago, now. I doubt anyone called him that in his lifetime. Not to his face anyway.” He wiggled a few fingers at the man in the picture. The first Count, so unerringly depicted, narrowed his eyes. “Well, not if they wanted to keep their nose anyway. He was also the first to marry a changeling, the King’s idea, do away with the prejudice, establish the tradition...”

Will looked at the old man. Hannibal’s pama had died only a few months ago, not long after Hannibal’s sister had been born. Accident, everyone said. But Will wondered. The Gossip had worsened, and if even the Old Count’s child couldn’t be protected? Xe knew some changelings were being married off early or sent away for safety. And had heard that the Count had insisted Simonetta come to stay at the castle. Xe shivered.

“Were there others? Changelings, I mean. As direct descendants? Apart from...”

Xe trailed off, not wanting to upset the old man.

“Apart from your Hannibal’s pama? Yes. I’ll show you. This way. There’s a couple of paintings. Doesn’t seem to be a pattern. Your Hannibal says it’s genetics, well, of course, but maybe some magic too. Here we are.” 

He stopped beside a large oil painting in an ornate, gilt frame. 

“Hannibal the Fourth. Xyr first born was a changeling too, xe was married to a man. Political alliance, you know how these things go. But seemed to make a match of it. They had three children, though only the first one was a changeling.”

Will sighed. The changeling in the portrait smiled at xem.

“Xe’s lovely. Is it a wedding portrait?”

“Betrothal.” The Count paused. “Will you and Hannibal sit for one?”

Will glanced at him. 

“Of course. If you’d like that. Can Winston be in it?”

The two of them looked down at the small Wendigo looking back up at them, both eyes wide open. It was possible it was trying to look appealing.

The Count bent down and patted Winston on the head.

“Would you like that, Win?”

The Wendigo bared its teeth in an approximation of a smile. The Count straightened up.

“Good that’s settled then. Maybe in that nice suit you have? One of these new instagraphs? Franklyn tells me they’re all the rage.”

Will had never really heard Mr. Franklyn speak but apparently the imp and the Count enjoyed long conversations over chequers. According to Granny. Though it occurred to Will that she wasn’t the most reliable, especially if there was a good story to be made of something, or there was plum wine involved. Xe focussed on something the Count had said.

“The King won’t come to our betrothal party, will he?”

“Probably not, but he’ll come to your wedding. If he’s still alive. It’ll be his girl otherwise. If she’s Queen. Sorry. You know how it is with family.”

Will nodded. Xe thought for a moment of a party attended by the King, the Count, Hannibal’s mother, Granny Graham and xyr dad. Xe kept xyr face still. But xe thought the Count probably knew exactly what xe was thinking.

“Well you’ve seven years to get used to the idea. Bill too.” 

He patted Will on the shoulder.

“Now let’s have some lunch, Simonetta is expecting us. I’d like to pretend that’s Winston’s tummy rumbling, but I think we all know it’s mine. Shall we? Tell me about this apprenticeship Bill is so keen on for you.”

He held out his arm and Will tucked xyr hand into the crook of the old man’s elbow. Xe smiled at the portrait again, Hannibal the Fourth smiled back.

“I’d like that. Thank you. Dad’s being surprisingly enthusiastic.”

“My dear child, I’m sure he is. Get you away from The Gossip, keep you safe and everything. Come along then. I wonder what unexpected thing Mr. Budge has in mind for today.”

............................  
............................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a little bit of a poorly bunny so I’ll be a bit slow answering comments. But I do read them. And I’ll have at ‘em as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another seven years later.

Will shuffled through the small accumulation of letters in the mail box at the front of Granny’s house. One had xyr name on it and the handwriting was slightly familiar. Xe opened it and began to read. 

Anonymous. Against xyr better judgement xe read the rest of it, then crumpled it into xyr pocket. Just like the ones xyr apprentice master had been sent. It had been fortunate he had been a no-nonsense fellow who had simply proclaimed them excellent kindling.

At the front door xe bent and picked up the horseshoe lying on the step of xyr grandmother’s house. Xe sighed. Anonymous letters? No iron above the door? Small things, harassments, but it all added up and took its toll. Xe pulled out a key and unlocked it carefully. There was a scampering sound. Xe pushed it harder. 

As the door opened, xe discovered the squatter magics had tried to stack things against the door to keep it closed against anyone trying to reclaim the house.

“I’m going to start laying traps in about an hour.” Xe said loudly into what appeared to be an empty room. There was a shuffling sound. “So if you’re all gone by then we won’t have any problems, will we?”

As xe stepped into the scullery to fill the kettle from the hand-pump xe heard the front door squeak open again and then close. Good. Xe’d nail the horseshoe back up in a minute. When xe came back into the kitchen xe came up short and looked at the small girl in surprise.

“Hello. Who are you?”

She made a face at xem.

“I’m Mischa. Are you a changeling? Hannibal says I shouldn’t ask. It’s rude. Are you?”

Will smiled and hung the kettle over the iron stove. Xe closed xyr eyes for a moment and heard the stove catch. Xe turned.

“I expect really, if you’re here and you know who I am, then you also know that I am.”

She made a face.

“You’ve been away for ages. Hannibal really misses you, he kisses your instagraph every night. I’m not supposed to watch. I’m going to be your flower girl. Did you know? Mama says we can have matching dresses. Or will you wear a suit? Like in the picture.”

“The picture? Oh. Yes. Well. I was more male-expressing then. It was a while ago. Would you like a new dress?”

Mischa wrinkled her nose.

“You’re wearing britches.” She paused and then said hopefully. “Could I have a suit?”

Will laughed.

“Maybe we should talk to Hannibal. Did he ask you to come and get me?”

She climbed onto a stool at the table and swung her legs.

“Your Granny’s staying with us. She said she scryped you.”

Will glanced at her over xyr shoulder as xe collected two cups and the teapot from the overburdened dresser. Xe smiled at the cards and small ornaments Granny had squeezed onto the shelves. Seven years had produced a wealth of nick-nacks xe’d either made or bought with xyr small apprentice’s allowance and sent home. Xe brought everything to the table and spooned tea from the old tin caddy into the pot. Mischa fiddled with the handle of the nearest cup.

“Maybe she was just a bit lonely. Winston doesn’t say much.”

“And what do you say?” Xe asked.

“Beverly says it was The Gossip.”

She said it as though it was someone’s name. Will remembered the Count had done the same, after his changeling had died. Xe took the kettle from the stove and poured water over the tea. 

“Yes? Who’s Beverly? From school?”

“Yes. Can you magic cake? Or cookies? Cookies would be nice too.”

“Why don’t we wait until supper time? Did Winston come with you?”

She shook her head and let go of the cup whilst Will poured tea into it.

“Winston’s at our house. That’s allowed isn’t it?”

Will sat across from her and took a sip from xyr own cup.

“Yes, Of course. Winston is Hannibal’s wendigo too. Let’s drink up, I’ll just unpack and then we can go to your house.”

“Don’t forget the horseshoe. They’ve been very bad recently. Everyone’s had infestigations.”

Will was about to correct her and then decided that it was close enough. Mischa slurped from her cup.

“Your Granny says The Gossip is a magic. Everyone’s been got by it. There’s Rumour Birds and Speech Bubbles too.”

Will looked at her in surprise and thought of the envelope in xyr pocket. Maybe there were many letters spreading hatefulness. Xe frowned.

“Rumour birds? Made of anonymous letters? Did she tell you that? Oh. Wait. You overheard her, didn’t you? All right. Come on. I can unpack later. You can tell me everything on the way.”

*******

It was late when Granny Graham and Mischa could finally be persuaded to go to bed, the excitement of Will’s return and discussion about The Gossip keeping them up beyond their usual hour. Hannibal held out a hand and pulled Will closer. They kissed for a few moments before Hannibal drew back.

“I suppose you had better go. Mischa said you didn’t even unpack.”

Will ran xyr finger across his cheek. Hannibal looked so tired.

“We shall have plenty of time together later. After the wedding.”

They kissed again and Will wondered if really Hannibal would prefer to choose a human. Xe pulled back, and tried not to think of the letter in xyr pocket, its insinuations, the horrible words, whoever Donald was. 

Hannibal must have been able to see something in xyr face.

“I’m sorry. I’d thought... Forgive me, you had a long journey and must be tired.”

Will frowned.

“I’m fine. Really. But I can go... If you’d rather.”

Hannibal shook his head slightly. He thought of the letters sitting in a locked box upstairs in the drawer of his bedside table. Secure, he hoped, from either Granny’s sixth sense for such things or Mischa’s unerring ability with a hat pin.

“I wouldn’t want to keep you.”

Will searched his face for any love. Xe thought xe saw only a coldness xe didn’t like and stepped further away. 

“I won’t trouble you then. I’ll come back tomorrow. If it’s convenient of course. I’m sure you’re busy.”

“Very well then. As you prefer. I’ll get your coat.”

When the door closed behind xem Will looked bleakly up at the stars and thought about knocking again. Seven years mostly apart was a long time and despite weekly letters and the occasional scrype xe’d missed Hannibal terribly. 

Xe frowned. Everything between them was usually fond, how had they turned distant so quickly? Xe turned back and saw that the kitchen lamps had been dimmed. Hannibal must be going to bed. 

Will let out a long breath xe hadn’t realised xe had been holding, pulled xyr coat tightly closed and started along the path into the woods and xyr grandmother’s house.

As xe walked beneath the trees, xe could hear them muttering to each other. Treevish was such a complex mixture of chemicals and movement and sound that it was almost impossible for an Uprooted to understand, even a changeling. 

Xe stuffed xyr hands deep into the pockets of xyr coat, where xyr fingers unerringly found the crumpled letter. It rustled as xe took it from xyr pocket and flapped away. Xe looked up, saw what was in the trees, and started to run. 

........................  
........................


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La la la, can’t embed the art, la la la, will try when I have a laptop later, la la la. Ooops. Sorry.

Hannibal went round the kitchen, closing the shutters and extinguishing the lamps. He set the cups they had used beside the sink as Winston scrabbled up onto the draining board and stared at him. Hannibal pumped water into the sink and rinsed a cup. He side-eyed the Wendigo.

“You think I shouldn’t have let Will go? What if xe wants to break the betrothal? What then? You saw the letters. I imagine you’ve heard The Gossip too.”

He set the cup to dry and started to wash another. 

Winston blinked at him and then jumped down and stood beside the back door, claws folded behind its back. It looked up at the latch and then back at Hannibal.

“You’re right. I’m a fool. I shouldn’t listen to The Gossip. I’ll get my cloak.”

**********

 

Hannibal and Winston burst through the door of Granny’s house. Will was backed into the corner by the stove, surrounded by watery globes, origami Rumour Birds, and licking flames.

“I can’t stop it!”

Will stabbed the air with the poker from Granny’s ornamental set. Every time xe hit a globe the Speech Bubble burst with a shriek, showering xyr in horrible words. The huge flock of Rumour Birds pecked and squawked, like an angry murmuration. There were suffocating wisps of smoke curling in the air and tongues of Innuendo Flame tried to lick xem.

Hannibal stared at Will then grabbed a broom and threw Winston Granny’s second best frying pan. The Gossip re-doubled its efforts and they were all caught in a maelstrom of crackling flames, bursting bubbles, and whirling paper birds. 

Will screamed.

“I don’t know what to do, I’ve tried everything, changeling magic doesn’t work on a Gossip.”

Winston walloped thirteen large bubbles at once. They tried not to listen to the screeching. 

Hannibal shouted.

“Listen, we don’t have to stay here, we can leave. Anywhere will be home as long as we’re together.”

With a thrust of his broom he swept six letters into oblivion. Will yelled back.

“But this is all my fault. If I wasn’t a changeling…”

Xe stabbed a large bubble, soaking Winston. Hannibal spun round to beat out a fire.

“Rubbish. This is The Gossip. It’s not you.”

“You still want to get married?”

Hannibal laughed above the din.

“Of course I do!”

A thousand bubbles burst.

“You don’t mind then, that I’m mostly female now?”

Hannibal ducked as a fireball just missed him. He shouted over the noise.

“I love you every way you are.”

The flames withered, the letters curled and screeched, as The Gossip died, cursing. 

Will grabbed Winston, pulled Hannibal to his feet and stared at him.

“Mischa told me there were others, brought low by The Gossip. We should hurry.”

 

************  
************

 

 

It had taken weeks, but The Gossip had been defeated and everything was more-or-less back to normal. The wedding party stood outside the town hall and waited while Mr. Franklyn set up the instagraphometer. They shuffled around dutifully until the imp seemed content. It checked the viewer, and held up a hand.

“Say cheese!”

Despite what Granny might say, not even the Count had ever heard it speak before. There was a moment of startled silence and then everyone laughed. 

Hannibal grasped Will tighter.

 

.....................  
.....................


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gossip may have been defeated but Will struggles to forget.
> 
> Also!
> 
> NSFW towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW towards the end.

That evening, after the party for their wedding Hannibal and Will walked across town to Hannibal’s house.

“Our house. Not mine. Our’s.” He said.

Will twitched a small smile. The King had finally left. Granny had gone back to her cottage. Mischa had been persuaded to go to her mother’s apartment in the castle with her grandfather. It was slightly less clear where Winston might be. Though there was a possibility that one of the other magics had offered him a place to stay for the duration of Will and Hannibal’s honeymoon.

At the front door Hannibal produced a key on a ribbon that he presented to Will. Xe smiled.

“Aren’t you going to carry me across the threshold? Or do you want me to try.”

With a small smirk, xe ran xyr eyes up and down Hannibal.

“I probably could. Even now.” Xe said.

Xe unlocked the door and pushed it open, and then stepped over the lintel.

“Oh!”

Inside the house, the large kitchen and living room had been decorated in a thousand lights. Each one held by a small magic bribed for the occasion by the Count. Xe turned to Hannibal.

“Fairy lights! Did you know about this. Oh look!”

Beside the piano some of the books, nestled onto the shelves of the bookcase, gathered themselves into a chorus and began to sing. The biggest chorales took up the bass, a blousy operetta moaned an alto, and some thinner pamphlets provided the treble. 

At the table the crockery and cutlery stood upright and began a slow waltz to the melody as the books continued their song. Hannibal held out a hand to Will.

“Would you care to dance my dar-ling?”

Will laughed and took his hand and stepped closer. They danced, cheek to cheek, pressed close, slowly and quite absorbed in each other. Neither of them noticed as the magic ran out and the room fell still. Soon, all that could be heard was the shuffle of their shoes across the floorboards and their soft breaths, perhaps a little fast.

“Will you take me to bed now?”

Someone had taken the trouble to wind flowers round the bannister up to the first floor, and Will half expected Hannibal’s bedroom to be bedecked in the same way. Through the doorway though the room held only a single posy. Xe understood why when as they crossed the floor candles on all the surfaces flickered into a golden light. Xe smiled. Their bedroom. Not just Hannibal’s now. Xe took a deep breath. It wasn’t the first time they’d gone to bed together, but it was the first time in a while. 

Will smiled. Hannibal saw the look on xyr face, and xe flushed at the memory.

“I’m much more female this time.”

Hannibal smiled at xem.

“Yes. You are. You’re beautiful to me every way.”

They stepped closer to one another and began to help each other with buttons and fastenings. Will sighed as xe pulled Hannibal’s shirt loose from his trousers and began to unbutton it.

“I know I shouldn’t think about it. But The Gossip said...”

Hannibal tipped xyr face up and kissed xyr again. Will let xyr mouth be teased open and Hannibal murmured against xyr lips.

“No good comes of listening to Gossip. Magical or not.”

He slipped the jacket of Will’s suit over xyr shoulders, and cast it loosely aside, and then began work on the buttons of the waistcoat and shirt xe wore underneath.

“I know. But truth was the only thing that defeated it.”

Xe pushed open the front of Hannibal’s shirt and ran xyr hand up his chest. Xe paused, distracted from xyr thoughts.

“Lovely. I. Just lovely. Even when I was expressing as male I wasn’t like this.”

Xe bent forwards and rubbed xyr face across the hair on Hannibal’s chest. Smiling when xe heard his breath stutter and felt his fingers stumble across the fastenings on the binder xe wore. Xe licked across a nipple and Hannibal’s hands tightened on xyr ribs.

“Will.”

Will nuzzled xyr way down Hannibal’s chest following the trail of hair to his groin. She bit lightly at his stomach and felt the answering tremble as Hannibal threaded his hands in xyr hair.

“Will.”

Xe unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down past the top of his thighs. And then mouthed damply along the hardening outline of his cock, filling in time with every quickening pulse of his heart. Xe looked up through xyr eyelashes and smiled to see Hannibal had closed his eyes and that his head was tipped back, his mouth slightly open.

He was breathing harder now. And xe felt a surge of love and confidence. He murmured again.

“My Will.”

Xe slipped his underclothing down over his thighs. And with no demurral or warning took his cock into xyr mouth and sucked. 

The grip on xyr hair tightened for a moment and Hannibal groaned as xe swallowed round him.

 

......................  
......................


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, almost entirely sex. Changeling sex. So, NSFW. Sorry about that.

Hannibal held his breath and tried to stave off his incipient orgasm. Will’s mouth was warm and tight and wet and what xe was doing with xyr tongue was eroding what little control he yet had.

“Will.”

Xe looked up again, xyr eyes a little glazed, and slowly pulled off.

“Enough?”

Hannibal stepped out of the clothes that had bunched around his ankles and crowded Will towards the bed.

“Lie down. Let me finish taking these things off you.”

Will sat down with a small bounce on the eiderdown, and laughed as xe stretched out across the bed.

“Did you choose the quilt specially. I like the colours. Oh...”

Hannibal undid the last fastening of the binder and pushed it aside and bent and sucked on one of Will’s breasts whilst he cupped the other, rubbing his thumb over the nipple.

“I told you. Beautiful.”

As he sucked and kissed and squeezed he used his other hand to undo the fastenings on Will’s skirt. He shifted his mouth and sucked a small bruise at the base of xyr throat. 

For a while they were both lost in the sensations wrought by Hannibal’s tongue as he spoke to Will’s body. Neither of them were as dexterous as usual and Hannibal fumbled to set Will’s skirt and petticoats aside.

“You have stockings.”

“Sorry.”

“Please don’t be.”

“I can take them oh. Oh.”

Hannibal had forgone the fastenings entirely and simply drawn Will’s underthings down over the garters and tapes. He looked down Will’s body. Will might be expressing as female at this point in xyr life but there was still plenty of evidence of maleness in xyr body. 

“So beautiful.”

He bent his head down and Will barely knew what to do with xyr hands. Xe settled for clutching the covers as Hannibal licked xyr and then set his mouth over xyr and sucked first gently and then harder.

“Oh.”

As a changeling Will had many expressions. Hannibal desired them all.

He pushed his fingers inside xyr and moaned against xyr hair.

“You’re so wet. My dar-ling. So wet.”

Will gasped as he twisted his fingers and used his tongue. Xe arched xyr back and ground into his mouth. Hannibal licked harder, pushing his tongue further inside, lapping.

“My beautiful ling. Shall I finger you more?”

He felt Will come in his mouth. A sweet sliding wetness that he spread with his lips and tongue. He felt xyr tremors around him. Such saturated pleasure throbbing though them both. He sucked more and used his other hand to begin to work xyr open.

“Let me turn. Please. Hannibal. Please.” 

It was gasped rather than spoken. Words over a broken breath choked from xyr.

Hannibal lifted his head and looked at Will, eyes dark and possessive, still working his fingers inside xyr. 

“From behind?”

Will nodded urgently.

“I like it like that. Fingers are good, but...”

Hannibal leaned over and kissed xem. Will opened his mouth and moaned at xyr taste on his tongue as he slipped inside. Their kiss was sloppy and urgent.

“Ask me for what you want Will. You can have whatever you want.”

“Before. When I was more male. You fucked me. I didn’t have...” Xe trailed off. “I didn’t... And when I fucked you that night. I liked that. And. Your cock in my arse. That feeling. Being stretched, fullness. Please.”

They turned and Hannibal set his mouth to xyr. He used his fingers too, opening xyr up. The physiology of a changeling easing his way. He kept his other hand working over Will’s cock and into xyr well. He could feel xyr throbbing and another gush of wetness eased along his knuckles. Xe moaned.

“Please.”

He lifted his head and then sat back for a moment. The tapes of the garter belt framed Will’s arse, rounded and dimpling under the press of his fingertips, the wetness he’d spread around glinting in the candlelight of the room. He worked three fingers in again and used his other hand to slicken himself. He knew he was close. As he watched Will push back against his knuckles and his fingers disappear inside he held the base of his own cock tightly for a moment and closed his eyes. He felt another slippery wash. 

The noise Will made when he pulled his fingers out and then steadily pushed his cock inside was one he wished he could capture and replay. Will gasped as he pulled out and then thrust again. He leaned forwards over xyr back.

“Touch yourself too.” He whispered hoarsely, no breath left to give the words weight.

Will reached down between xyr legs to use xyr fingers inside xyr well and along xyr cock. Xe made a gripping moan as Hannibal sped up and they met each other thrust for thrust. For a moment Hannibal remembered when their positions were reversed and Will had pressed all along his back thrusting short and shallow. That feeling. That clawing desire. He remembered how desperate he’d been for Will to come. He pushed harder and faster and Will shuddered and came over xyr hand.

“Hannibal.”

He fucked xyr through the first aftershocks and then came, mouthing at xyr neck, gritting out xyr name.

“Will. My dear-ling.”

 

..........................  
..........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..............  
> ..............
> 
> I’m not really sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. And a little NSFW.

In the morning Will stumbled down the stairs.

“Shoo! Shoo! What are you doing?”

The three magics gorging themselves on sugar lumps on the kitchen table looked at each other and then at xem and shrugged.

“Out! Now! I’m sure the Count said for an evening only. What else have you eaten? Out! Or I’ll get the fire tongs!”

The magics looked at each other and made a beeline for the edge of the table and then slid down the legs. They beetled towards the back door, the one at the rear just turning to stick out it’s tongue before all three disappeared through it. Will shifted the latch and pulled the door open. There was no horseshoe. Xe turned and looked round the kitchen. It was resting in the hearth against the leg of the stove. All magics stayed away from stoves, except Wendigos. No one seemed to know why iron had no effect on them. Xe bent and picked it up and hung it back on its hook over the lintel and closed the door firmly.

“And stay out.” Xe muttered.

“Will?”

Hannibal came down the last few steps of the staircase.

“Errant magics left behind after last night. Little gits. You might want to check the sugar bowl. Tea? Breakfast?”

Hannibal laughed as he sat at the table.

“Might I expect this every day?”

Will closed xyr eyes and the salt tang of magic briefly filled the air. The stove lit.

“I doubt it. So, make the most of it.”

Hannibal watched as Will moved between the larder and stove humming to xemself.

“I think you might be enchanting me.”

Will threw a glance over xyr shoulder.

“Enchanting you? Do you think so.”

Xe saw Hannibal’s eyes drop to xyr mouth and flushed.

“Maybe a little. Are you? Enchanted?”

Hannibal nodded slowly and the sharp scent of brine in the air intensified as though a sea breeze had swept through the room.

“Come here.”

“Don’t you want breakfast?”

Xe laughed as Hannibal dropped to one knee in front of xem and pushed up the tails of the long nightshirt xe was wearing. Hannibal clasped xem by the hips, stroking his thumbs along the crease of xyr thighs, describing small circles. He breathed over Will’s cock as it filled slowly. Xe rested xyr hands on his shoulders and tried not to grip too hard. Neither of them spoke as Hannibal leaned in closer and took Will into his mouth. They rocked together until Hannibal felt Will tremble and then come with a shaky breath.

He pulled back and got to his feet slowly. Will circled his neck with xyr arms and lifted xyr chin to be kissed.

The ozone in the air fizzled and Will whispered against Hannibal’s questing mouth

“Might I expect this every day?”

“I don’t doubt it. And we shall always make the most of it.”

They pulled apart a little and Will felt xyr way through the robe Hannibal wore. Xe tugged gently when he found Hannibal already half hard. Xe felt the echoes of xyr own orgasm give a slow throb.

“After breakfast?”

Hannibal smiled.

“There’s no rush. Come and sit.”

He led them both to one of the low slipper chairs on one side of the stove and sat down and pulled Will into his lap.

“I’m too big to sit on your knee really.”

“I know. I like it.”

Hannibal shifted xem round and opened his own robe further. It took a few moments to settle them both comfortably. When Will was leaning over him gasping as xe rose slowly up and then down, Hannibal’s eyes focussed on xyr face, watching as the enchantment wove them tighter together. He shifted his hips upwards in a steady rhythm and gradually lost himself there. Shuddering when Will opened xyr eyes and looked back into his. When he came they clasped each other tightly and he tried to recall how it was that you breathed. Slowly, still held by the magic, Will shifted off him and he held xyr close.

Hannibal kissed the side of xyr head. He let out a long deep breath. The air tasted of sea over sun warmed sand. 

“What did you want to ask about the Gossip?”

Will softened into his arms again, a faint tremor still running through xem. Xe turned xyr face to look at Hannibal properly.

“The Gossip?” Xe queried. “Oh. Yesterday.” 

Xe thought for a moment of the anonymous letter about Donald. What Hannibal liked. How he loved. Who he loved. Xe kissed him hard, all lips and tongue and resolved enquiry, and then shifted a little to press closer again when he clasped xyr waist. 

“Doesn’t matter. I think you told me.”

 

.........................  
........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..........  
> ..........
> 
> And thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Next things to post will be a chapter of ‘Masquerade’, then ‘The Woods Are Lovely’.
> 
> And I’ve a few other things I’m finishing up. 
> 
> I’ll be doing a reincarnation AU for #JustFuckMeUp, I think that will post weekly as the chapters are long.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Illustration for Changeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159296) by [TheSeaVoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices)




End file.
